Be animal
by C.S Butterfly
Summary: –Soy un monstruo, un fenómeno. En eso Stuart tenía razón. –¿Y qué? Por lo que sé, todos estamos un poco averiados en esta mansión. Somos fantásticos. A la mierda el resto. Hank x Alex. Semi Au.


**Este fic está dedicado a mi amigo secreto del foro "Groovie mutations", me ha tocado C. Paz. Me ha costado un poco escribirlo, porque quería que quedara muy bien, especialmente luego de ver que compartimos el amor por el mismo ship!**

 **Espero que lo disfrutes!**

 **Declaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de su respectivo creador y yo los utilizo sin fines de lucro.**

 **Be Animal**

Alex le dio una patada a la puerta, frustrado y luego se alejó a grandes zancadas, para luego volver a acercarse, en una marcha que sólo conseguía frustrarlo aún más. Hank llevaba encerrado en el laboratorio desde el día anterior, luego de que la salida que habían planeado como celebración de fin de año saliera terriblemente mal.

Hace tres días que el año escolar había terminado. Los exámenes habían ido bien para todos y Sean había propuesto celebrar lo que él consideraba una victoria, yendo a uno de los bares para menores de edad que había cerca del instituto, tan popular entre los jóvenes de esos días.

Ninguno de ellos había ido nunca, Hank prefiriendo volver directamente a la mansión luego de clases, nunca cómodo con demasiada gente alrededor. Alex siempre teniendo alguna otra que hacer cuando le invitaban.

Pero ese día irían con Sean, Raven, Angel y Darwin. Había sido motivo suficiente para aceptar. Habían bebido refrescos con casi nada de alcohol e, incluso, Alex había logrado convencer a Hank de que fueran a bailar, pese a que no eran nada más que amigos, que Raven estaba cerca y que Hank se moría de vergüenza.

–Si bailas conmigo, podrás impresionarme y jamás volveré a llamarte Bigfoot.

–Si bailo contigo te pisaré y jamás dejarás de llamarme de ese modo.

Un encogimiento de hombros, una sonrisa vacilante y ambos terminaron en la pista de baile, ignorantes de la sonrisa cómplice que se dirigían sus amigos, observándolos de reojo. Había estado bien, las pupilas de Hank se habían dilatado observando los movimientos del rubio, sus manos habían aterrizado en sus caderas y Alex había soltado un jadeo que le cortó la respiración cuando la música se había vuelto más sensual, más íntima, y Hank había juntado sus cuerpos.

El mismo jadeo que se repitió, desagradablemente sorprendido, cuando otro par de manos se aferraron a su cintura y jalaron de él, alejándolo de Hank y sujetándolo sobre un pecho firme que no fue capaz de reconocer. Se separó inmediatamente, sin perderse la estupefacta mirada de Hank. Al voltear a ver al intruso, estrechó la mirada, reconociéndolo.

Stuart McNeil. Lo conocía. Era miembro del equipo de rugby del instituto. Todo el mundo lo conocía. Y no sólo por su carrera impresionante como jugador, sino por ser un cretino. Un cretino que decía reivindicar a los homosexuales al declararse como uno y seguir siendo el matón que dominaba la escuela. Era alto, rubio, fornido y apuesto. Chicas y chicos se morían por él. Alex no lo podía encontrar más imbécil.

–¿Quieres bailar? –inquirió el enorme chico, como si su irrupción hubiera sido un sutil acercamiento.

–Eso estoy haciendo, gracias –soltó Alex, con dureza, antes de retroceder un paso y situarse junto a Hank.

–¿Con él? ¿En serio?

–Muy en serio, ahora piérdete.

El ceño del jugador se frunció, cruzándose de brazos, en un claro desafío. Algo así como "intenta moverme, a ver si puedes". Alex rodó los ojos y, si Hank no hubiera estado tan compungido, probablemente se habría reído de aquel gesto tan típico del rubio. Ninguno de los tres se movió por unos instantes, hasta que finalmente Alex tomó la mano de Hank y jaló levemente de él, sin dejar de mirar con frialdad al otro muchacho.

–Vamos Hank, podemos beber algo antes de seguir bailando –prometió, antes de dar un par de pasos en dirección a donde estaban sus amigos.

–¡Oye! –Stuart tardó más en voltear rudamente a Alex que Hank en lanzársele encima, con un rugido que era todo menos humano y con el pelaje azul ganando terreno por sobre el camuflaje que le daba el suero. Cayeron con estrépito, destruyendo una mesa y varios vasos.

–¡Hank!

Pero Hank no respondió, pese a que fuera Alex el que lo llamaba; pese a que sintiera a sus amigos llegando junto al rubio; pese a que sabía que lo que acababa de hacer estaba mal en muchas formas. No se movió, porque estaba concentrado en mirar fijamente al chico que se retorcía de pánico bajo él, analizando cada gesto con esos ojos amarillos que, para Stuart, parecían sacados del infierno.

–No vuelvas a tocarlo nunca más –si no hubieran estado tan cerca, probablemente el jugador de rugby se habría perdido las palabras, como lo hicieron los que observaban –¿Quedó claro?

Stuart asintió frenéticamente; Hank se separó de inmediato, con movimientos agazapados, que daban la impresión de que le saltaría a la yugular en cualquier momento. Sus amigos tardaron medio segundo en llegar hasta él, sosteniéndolo por los brazos y buscando contenerlo con su sola presencia. Alex no se acercó, demasiado descolocado por aquella reacción de Beast. Stuart se puso de pie a trompicones, sin despegar los ojos del grupito que se apiñaba, viéndolo atento.

–Has lo que quieras. Si prefieres quedarte con este fenómeno de zoológico, bien por mí –le habló a Alex, incapaz de aguantar aquella dorada mirada que se clavaba en él de forma amenazante. –No sólo es un nerd. Es un freak y probablemente tú eres igual que él –Hank gruñó de nuevo. Y a Stuart le faltó tiempo para marcharse.

Se fueron de ahí, por supuesto. Con la música detenida y todos los ojos del lugar sobre ellos, solo esperaron a que las muchachas tomaran sus abrigos y se largaron. Hank seguía azul y enorme cuando subieron a la camioneta, pero nadie comentó nada al respecto. Procuraron relajar el ambiente y olvidarse del asunto, pero a ninguno se le pasó por alto que Hank no dijo nada en todo el trayecto, ni siquiera cuando su color azul ya había desaparecido.

* * *

Y luego se había encerrado en su laboratorio. Negándose a salir, sin importar el motivo. No había hablado con nadie y no pensaba hacerlo. Alex comenzaba a desesperarse. Todos ya habían intentado que saliera, incluso el Profesor, pero Hank había pasado de todos y aquello comenzaba a angustiarlos. Sabían que Hank era inseguro, que cada vez que alguien buscaba dañarlo emocionalmente, lo conseguía, incluso si era un idiota como el matón del edificio, que no debería importarle en lo más mínimo, porque todo lo que salía de su boca era basura.

Alex se tiró en su cama, mirando insistentemente el techo como si eso le fuera a dar alguna respuesta. No tenía ninguna. De cierto modo, entendía como se sentía Hank. Y eso sólo lo frustraba aún más.

Que aceptaran a los mutantes no significaba que Alex o Hank apreciaran la compañía de los que no lo eran. No desde que Hank se había puesto azul durante un examen durante el primer año que estuvieron ahí, ni desde que Alex había brillado en rojo, una clase de deportes en la que había recibido demasiadas zancadillas del mismo idiota que no sabía jugar. Ninguno de los casos había pasado a mayores. Lo de Alex había quedado en un sencillo perdón y lo de Hank es algunas risas y comentarios sorprendidos.

En ambos caso, uno se lo había tomado mejor que el otro. Alex lo había desdeñado hace un tiempo ya. Hank se había preocupado de agendar en su alarma las horas del suero. Pero Havok no olvidaba como, mientras que su altercado había quedado en olvido rápidamente, el de Hank seguía surgiendo de vez en cuando: cuando se escondía para cambiarse los zapatos, cuando de pronto adelantaba demasiado a los demás en clase de atletismo. Mientras que normalmente olvidaban que Alex era un mutante, todo lo que Hank hacía se los recordaba.

Con un resoplido desesperado, volvió a ponerse de pie de un salto y abandonó la habitación.

* * *

–Hank. Si no me dejas entrar, incendiaré este lugar –sentenció finalmente. Situaciones desesperadas, merecían medidas desesperadas.

–No lo harías –bueno, algo era algo. Al menos le había hablado.

–¿De verdad quieres probarme? Estoy tan nervioso que no sería raro que hiciera estallar todo por aquí.

Segundos de silencio. Alex miró alrededor, preguntándose qué podía romper para alarmar al otro. Ese jarrón de ahí se veía prometedor. Afortunadamente, no fue necesario que llegara a eso, luego de unos instantes la puerta del laboratorio se abrió con un pequeño clic. Alex se apresuró a entrar, observando alrededor, como tratando de reconocer un desastre. No lo había. Y eso era aún más inquietante. Hank estaba inclinado sobre un microscopio, luciendo totalmente concentrado, pero era obvio para el rubio que acaba de sentarse.

–Ten. Te traje comida –cortó el silencio, acercándole el almuerzo de ese día: Espaguetis y salsa.

–No tengo hambre.

–Pues te la comerás de todos modos.

Un nuevo silencio, y Alex se preguntó si había sonado demasiado rudo, pero Hank finalmente abandonó su rígida posición inclinada y se acercó la bandeja, dirigiéndole una mirada lastimera antes de comenzar a comer. Alex se limitó a observarlo, aprovechando que el chico más alto estaba demasiado concentrado en la comida, el hambre manifestándose finalmente.

–¿Sabes? Hablamos con el profesor sobre lo ocurrido –comentó Havok de la nada –dice que probablemente se deba a un instinto de manada, que habrías desarrollado sin notarlo debido al despertar completo de tu mutación.

–No creo que se deba a eso...

–¿No? A mí me hace mucho sentido.

–Ya.

–No, en serio. Viste que agredían a alguien de tu manada y reaccionaste.

–¿Tú eres de mi manada? –Alex se sorprendió, como si no hubiera considerado la opción de que, en realidad, él podría quedar fuera de la mañana de Hank, fuera de sus preocupaciones.

–Podría ser, no lo sé... –su voz se apagó, incómodo, sin saber que más decir.

–Yo tengo otra teoría –masticó Hank, abandonando la bandeja con el plato a medio comer - y es que soy un monstruo. Y Stuart es un monstruo también, pero más débil, y quise dominarlo.

–Eso no tiene sentido, Hank.

–Sí, si tiene. Era un tipo que invadía mi territorio. Y quise destrozarlo –se revolvió los cabellos, con desesperación –debiste haber visto el pánico en sus ojos. Y me gustó. Me sentí poderoso. –soltó una carcajada, que le supo a hiel. –no sólo soy horrible, soy una bestia de verdad. Un total perdedor.

–Bozo, no eres ni horrible, ni una bestia. Mucho menos un perdedor.

–Alguna de las tres sí debo ser, porque Stuart las mencionó todas anoche.

–¿En serio? ¿Le vas a hacer caso a ese idiota? Stuart no sabría distinguir las cosas buenas ni aunque se le pusieran delante de las narices.

–Bueno. Eso no es del todo cierto...

Y Hank lo miró directamente. Fue un acto inconsciente, pero a Alex se le secó la boca. Hank se removió, nervioso, al percatarse de lo que había dicho, bajando la mirada y enfocándolo en la comida olvidada frente a él. Las mejillas le ardieron, pero se obligó a no alzar la mirada hasta que pudo controlar aquella reacción. No pudo. Se hizo un silencio tan pesado pero vibrante, donde cada uno buscó reacomodarse dentro del nerviosismo que de pronto sentían.

Era la misma vibración que los llenaba desde que Alex pasara sus tardes libres acompañándolo en el laboratorio, aprendiendo a base de observación y estudiando para el diplomado de Geofísica. La misma que había cuando Hank decidía unirse al trote matutino del rubio, compitiendo sin apenas notarlo, con más roces de los necesarios cuando sólo se trataba de atletismo. La misma electricidad que sentían, como un golpe de voltaje, cuando una mirada silenciosa y entendida era cruzada a través de la habitación, obviando a todo el resto. La misma que venían sintiendo desde no sabían cuando tiempo y de la que Alex había decidido hacerse cargo, mientras Hank, demasiado inseguro, había decidido dejarla pasar, como un observador curiosos, contando cuanto tardaba en volverse totalmente unilateral. Porque sólo ese era su destino, al menos según él. Una tensión entre dos polos opuestos que se atraen. Positivo y negativo. Hasta que llegara otro imán más grande y alejara la mitad que no era él.

–El profesor tiene una teoría más –soltó Alex de pronto, aunque con suavidad, poniéndose de pie y acercándose al contrario. Se detuvo a su lado y Hank, con temor, giró la silla para poder mirarlo correctamente –dice que probablemente reaccionaste así porque te interrumpió en medio de algo que tus instintos te mandaban hacer...

Ante la mirada de desconcierto del más alto, arqueó las cejas. Por un segundo, Alex luchó consigo mismo. Una parte de él quería mandarlo todo al carajo, porque tenía muy claro lo en contra que podía jugarle el seguir con la explicación que le estaba dando a Hank, especialmente porque parecía que tendría que profundizar aún más en ella. La otra parte, la que se había vuelto más humanitaria desde que los había conocido a todos, la parte que estaba enamorada de Hank sin remedio, le insistía en que si no se preocupaba de arreglar lo que Stuart había dañado, las posibilidades de un nuevo suero peligroso se harían demasiado reales para su gusto.

–Bien, Bozo. Recreemos esa noche ¿Vale? Haremos a tu cerebro trabajar –se pseudo mofó de todos modos, porque el dejar que viera lo preocupado y nervioso que estaba no era una opción. –Ven. De pie –le jaló del brazo.

–¿A dónde vamos?

–A mi cuarto, ahí tengo música.

–¿Música?

Pero Alex no respondió. Se limitó a jalarlo hasta que subieron las escaleras y se metieron a la habitación de Alex, cerrando la puerta. Hank se quedó de pie en medio del cuarto, sin saber qué hacer y temiendo que causaría destrucción masiva por el sólo hecho de moverse. Alex, por su parte, se dirigió al reproductor de música que Sean le había regalado por su cumpleaños y dejó que la melodía inundara la habitación. No era la misma canción que habían oído en la fiesta, pero sí el mismo estilo y, con la mente densa, Hank empezó a entender a donde iba todo. Se sonrojó, sin lograr encontrar un lugar seguro donde posar la mirada, demasiado consciente de sí mismo y de su cuerpo. De aquello que el suero escondía pero que, para él, siempre estaba a flor de piel.

Havok se le acercó, hasta quedar a la misma mínima distancia que habían tenido en el pub hace dos días. Hizo un movimiento de baile tentativo, sintiéndose tonto, porque sabía que, en su cuarto, a las tres de media tarde, no había modo de recrear el ambiente perdido durante las horas nocturnas.

Sin embargo; finalmente Hank gruñó y le sostuvo por las caderas, pegándolo a él en un reflejo de lo que habían hecho esa noche, embriagado por el olor y la presencia del rubio. Sin Stuart que los interrumpiera, Alex subió una mano y se aferró a la camisa del científico, perdiéndose levemente en el momento, del mismo modo que Hank, cuando recordó que, pese al aturdimiento, estaban haciendo eso con un propósito.

–Charles dice que te interrumpieron desde aquí… –retomó Havok. Y su aliento chocó contra los labios ajenos. Las manos en su cintura apretaron con más fuerza. –lo que debes descubrir es que fue lo que te pedía tu instinto que hici–

Los labios sobre los suyos le robaron el aliento en cosa de un segundo. El mismo segundo que tardó en corresponder el contacto con el mismo ímpetu con el que le era proporcionado. No tenía sentido. No eran más que amigos; Raven seguía demasiado cerca y probablemente Hank se moriría de vergüenza. No importó. Porque, en realidad, tenían claro que no eran sólo amigos, que la cercanía de Raven había dejado de importar hace mucho y que la vergüenza de Hank era algo que siempre podría a sortear. No importaba nada. No cuando todo era dientes, labios y un contacto desesperado, casi animal.

–No conozco a nadie más bello que tú, Hank –soltó el rubio, abrumado, una vez se separaron – ni más valiente, ni más inteligente. –jadeó cuando la mano del otro le atrajo por la espalda, sosteniéndole firmemente contra el pecho más amplio– Stuart es un imbécil – balbuceó, desconcentrado.

–Lo de la manada es ridículo.

–Fue lo único que se me ocurrió… –suspiró, cuando sintió una suave mordida en el cuello.

–¿No te lo había hecho Charles?

–Charles lleva tres días jugando ajedrez con Erik.

–Soy un monstruo, un fenómeno. En eso Stuart tenía razón.

–¿Y qué? Por lo que sé, todos estamos un poco averiados en esta mansión. Somos fantásticos. A la mierda el resto.

Los ojos azules chocaron con los que ya tenían tintes dorados. Los besos repartidos en el rostro del científico buscaron borrar todos los esbozos de inseguridad que aún se aferraban a su ser, una de sus manos bajó, delineando la espalda de Hank. Un nuevo gruñido, casi animal, llenó la estancia.

El siguiente beso les hizo olvidarse del mundo.

* * *

 **Eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, especialmente a ti C. Paz Feliz Navidad!**

 **Los reviews son bien recibidos!**


End file.
